helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NEO GIRLZ
NEO GIRLZ (ネオ・ガールズ) is a Hello! Project Fantasy Artist District unit formed on February 22, 2017. The unit consists of 6 members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. As they are an indie unit they are currently working towards their major debut. The group concepts will be depending on what the themes are: * NEO Concept: Girl Crush, Sexy, Hip-Hop, RnB, Retro * GIRLZ Concept: School Girl, Innocent, Pop, Bubblegum Pop, EDM Members Sub-Members Former Members Member Tenure # Lim Hyunjoo, Kazeki Akira and Sato Meria are at: February 22, 2017 - Present # Park Yoohyeong is at: 2 Years, 9 Months, 22 Days # Watanabe Ami is at 1 Year 10 Months, 30 Days #'Kyosuke Htomi is at: September 22, 2018 - Present' # Kim Jinma is at: 1 Year, 4 Months, 22 Days # Kosaka Kotomi is at 1 Year, 4 Months, 15 Days # Kim Haein, Yamada Erika, and Honda Natsumi are at: November 12, 2019 - Present History 2017 On February 22, the unit was formed with its 6 starting members. They will work towards their major debut. On the same day they announced their first indie single, it will be set to released on April 11, the title is "Press Play". On April 11, the groups first indie single "Press Play" was released, it was ranked #22, and sold a total of 6,487 copies. On April 11, the group went on a series of Mini events called "Busker Events". During the first day of the Buckers, they performed several versions of their songs. On May 26, it was revealed that the group will have their major debut in September/October. They will graduate from their programs sometime in June. On July 19, the group's major debut single was announced. 2018 On February 12, it was announced that they will be releasing a digital single to celebrate their new year since forming. On April 8, it was announced that Kosaka Kotomi would be graduating from the group on July 7, 2018. Kotomi had stated that for the past year she had decided that she wanted to presue a different career in life as she is now in her second year of University studying to become a pre-school teacher in the future. On May 10, Watanabe Ami announced that the group is currently looking for a new member(s) and that the new members will be revealed in late 2018. On July 7, Kosaka Kotomi graduated from the group bringing the group to 5 members. On July 18, Watanabe Ami announced that they will add two new members in September of this year. On September 22, it was announced that Fantasy Kenshuusei members Kim Jinma and Kyosuke Hitomi, they would be going by the stage names Jinma and Ellie respectively. They will both debut with the group in 2019. On October 1, it was announced that Watanabe Ami would be graduating from the group to presue a career as a soloist. She'll gradaute on January 21, 2019. Her last song with the group will be Severse Love Complex, it will feature a solo from Ami on the B-side. On December 7, the group revealed that they recieved four sub-members: Yamada Eriko, Kim Eunri, Honda Natsumi, and Inoue Haru. They will be back up dancers with the group while aiming for a chance to be promoted at a later date, either as a whole or as individuals. 2019 On January 21, Watanabe Ami graduated from the group bringing the group down to 6 members. Upon her graduation no member was made leader. On May 4, a new sub-member was announced: Kim Haein. On July 1, it was announced that Park Yoohyeong would be graduating from the group on December 13, 2019. On September 4, two new sub-members were announced: Fu Yuanyi and Shimamura Run On November 12, Kim Haein, Yamada Eriko, and Honda Natsumi were promoted to the group and became official members. On December 14, Park Yoohyeong graduated and it was announced that Lim Hyunjoo would be the new leader. 2020 On February 13, it was announced that Kim Jinma has withdrawn from the group due to health issues. Her last appearance will be the single "FLY HIGH". Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Indie Singles Major Singles ;Original Songs *2017.04.11 NEO Side "Version Original" *2017.04.11 GIRLZ Route "Version Original" *2017.04.11 Press Play "Acapella Version" *2017.06.03 Whistle *2017.06.03 Close to You *2017.06.03 Maybe Concerts and Events Busker Events *- 2017.04.30 NEO GIRLZ -NEO Side ni GIRLZ Route- *- 2017.09.22 NEO GIRLZ -Hello Everyone!- Line Ups * While Jinma and Hitomi joined the group in September, they did not participate in the single "Severe Love Complex" due to their official debut being set for 2019. * While Kim Haein, Yamada Eriko, and Honda Natsumi joined in November, that did not participate in the single "Just be me" due to their official debut being set for 2020. Single Count Total Sales Count |}